The Mysteries of the Rosary
|next = }} The Lannington Rosary, missing for 500 years, is a relic blessed with healing powers. Professor Hilary Ambrose (James Laurenson) has sent an ancient prayer book containing a clue to its whereabouts to his old friend Father Brown, before he goes missing and his home is ransacked. Brown receives unexpected help from the untrustworthy M. Hercule Flambeau (John Light), returned from the dead. A terminally ill fellow priest, Father Ignatius (Anton Lesser) also seeks the rosary. Synopsis Professor Hilary Ambrose returns from posting a package to his friend Father Brown to find that his home has been ransacked. A figure emerges from a dark corner and subdues him with a chloroformed rag. Meanwhile at Montague House, Father Brown, Mrs McCarthy and Lady Felicia are present at a ceremony in honour of Father Ignatius, who has been awarded the title of Monsignor by Bishop Talbot on behalf of the Pope for Ignatius' commitment to the running of a mission for orphaned boys. In conversation between Brown and Bishop Talbot, they notice that Ambrose is absent, the Bishop in particular in interested in the professor's search for the Lannington Rosary, a holy relic missing for 500 years and believed to be bestowed with healing powers. Brown goes to check on Ambrose, only to be greeted by Inspector Sullivan, a neighbour had reported Ambrose missing. Sullivan initially suspect that Ambrose has merely gone on a spontaneous holiday, and a thief has broken into his empty house, however Brown points out the fact that nothing of value has actually been taken, as well as finding the chloroform rag. At St. Mary's, Brown opens the package posted by Ambrose, and discovers that Ambrose has sent him the prayer book belonging to Lysette Penhallick, the last owner of the Lannington Rosary. Ambrose had become convinced that someone was after the book so entrusted it to Brown to find the rosary, with the book featuring clues to its location. Brown and Sid follow the first clue left by Ambrose to investigated the shrine at Lannington, where Lysette reportedly saw the Virgin Mary. Brown heads on alone to the shrine when he's attacked by a young man demanding the book, but the attacker is scared off by an unlikely saviour: Hercule Flambeau, having cheated death in their previous encounter. Flambeau claims to have been hired by the Catholic Church to recover the rosary. Thanks to information provided by Mrs McCarthy, the clue left at the shrine is discovered to be the motto of the Penhallick family. The three men decide to go speak with Verity Penhallick, the sole surviving member of the family. At a hotel that they're staying for the night, Flambeau spikes Sid's drink with laxatives, rendering him incapable of continuing on in the morning. Meanwhile in a chapel, Father Ignatius sees a vision of the Virgin Mary, then collapses to the ground with a seizure. At the Penhallick estate, Verity shows Brown and Flambeau a portrait of Lysette holding the rosary. Brown realises that the portrait is pointing out where Lysette is buried. As they head to Briar's Priory, the place where she took holy orders, Verity sends off the young man who tried to attack Brown to follow them. At the Priory, they find a hidden door in a floor that leads to a burial chamber below, inside they discover Lysette and the rosary. However, the pair are disturbed by the arrival of Sullivan and proceed to escape, when they are stopped by Valery's henchman demanding the rosary in exchange for Ambrose. Using Sullivan as a distraction, Flambeau steals the rosary and flees. At the police station, the henchman lets slip to Brown that he has failed someone, but refuses to divulge the information. Sullivan helps to fill in some of the blanks, the man is Jacob Spender, a young lad who grew up in several hostels for wayward children, including St. Bartholomew's, the same mission run by Father Ignatius. Brown returns to St. Marys where he discovers a wounded Flambeau sat among the pews, a bullet had grazed his arm, after his wound is treated, Flambeau storms off but leaves the rosary behind. Brown goes to see Ignatius at the mission in Coventry, where Ignatius reveals he used Jacob to help him find the rosary, in addition he reveals that his main reason for wanting the rosary is to use the healing powers to cure the brain tumour he currently has, the same condition being responsible for his headaches and earlier seizure. Brown hands him the rosary before they are interrupted by Verity, who has been working with Ignatius, she wants the rosary due to her being the heir to it, and to use it's wealth to help her escape poverty, holding Ambrose hostage in exchange for the rosary. Whilst praying with the rosary, Ignatius sees another vision of the Virgin Mary, a frustrated Verity attempts to take the rosary, in the struggle it breaks and scatters the beads everywhere. Ignatius suffers a second seizure, this time it's fatal and he dies. Verity attempts to hit Brown with a candlestick but is stopped by Sid and she is arrested. Outside they check Verity's car and find Ambrose tied up in the boot. Several days later, Brown presents Ambrose with the repaired rosary, only to find a handkerchief with an embroidered letter "F", Flambeau has nicked it.